Need
by CottonCandyCrescentMoon
Summary: From that point on, roses filled her garden, and the waves of the ocean strongly pushed with the wind.


**A/N:** MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I haven't written anything in a long time ~0~ but now I'm back and better than ever! I have to try and keep my writing pace up without letting doubt attack my mind! No worries though, my shipping heart will never die, for love conquers all evil! With that being said, I hope you enjoy this piece with more to come ^-^

 **Disclaimer:** I'm just a mere bunny with no ownership to Sonic and/or it's universe. Victoria, however, belongs to me. All other things are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team!

* * *

"Pretty thing…"

She inhaled her breath in surprise as the words escaped from his lips and reached her ears. He gently placed his fingers under chin and lifted her head. She could see his comforting gaze; they rivaled the sight of her tears. They could never last long, as he brushed the evidence from her face. She reached to brush them herself, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

Her heart swelled with sadness, resulting in more tears and sobs. His soft shushes relaxed her heart, causing her to sob less. His caresses gave her goose bumps, yet soother her all together. The tension from her shoulders was slowly released as she relaxed her breathing.

"It's alright…"

The pain in her heart was being slowly replaced with love. Yet she couldn't lock her eyes on his for long; she looked down at the wet grass near the edge of the lake. She could see streaks of the moonlight glistening from the lake. She thought of a meaning to tie the moon to that moment, but she refrained from listening.

"Vee," he called to her softly. The softness of his glove was felt by the side of her head, as it gently brought her eyes back to him. She couldn't hold back her smile when she saw his. A shade of pink faded onto her soaked muzzle.

"There's that smile," he said, as he rubbed his nose upon hers. "I love that smile of yours."

His eyes closed in content, yet hers were wide open. Her heart suddenly raced, and she couldn't hold back her giggles. He let out a giggle as well.

"It'll be alright, Vee. Everything will be alright." His eyelids slowly opened to her wide smile and her satisfied gaze. He noted it; it made his heart skip a beat.

"I really…" She struggled to find the words as her eyes drifted off in different directions.

He pressed his forehead against hers, causing the pink shade of her cheeks to darken and fill up more space. He felt the same heat upon his cheeks as well, and she could see. Her heart swelled more, especially from their mere thought of something more than what they already were.

"You really…" he whispered with curiosity, making her heart feel pressured into honesty. For a brief second, she could see a sign of eagerness for her in his eyes.

"I really…"

The pressure from the passion shown was too much for her to skirt her true feelings.

"Love you."

The confession caused him to squeeze her in his arms, for his heart swell as much as hers. They both wanted more than a mere hug — the hug wasn't even enough to make them consider this moment the _best_. Yet, they graced each other with respect, as much as one would like for the other to act impulsively on their feelings.

"I… I miss you a lot. This is why. I… I need you." She sunk her face deep into his chest as he gently pushed her head close to it.

"I know. I know you need me. I… need you too."

The words melted on tip of her heart and sunk deep in it. Tiny, gasping sobs were escaping her lips. Small droplets of tears formed along the lines of her cheeks from her eyes.

"Victoria, you mean a lot to me. You don't even know _half_ of the feelings I have for you."

"Sonic…"

"I care about you. I need you more than I need myself. I… I would die for you!"

The tears grew in shape and in rate of creation. Her sobs were getting more audible, and her clutch on him tightened.

"I have to have you." He brought her face up to meet his. "No one else can take you away from me."

She could see the fire in his eyes — the burning flame that rested in his soul, waiting to be expressed… to be known. She loved the feeling; she took in every second of the moment. The bursting emotions from her heart countered her thoughts full of doubt and lies. All those times of her with him, twirling her hair as a signal for a touch, leaning her head on his shoulder, the hugs, the dreams of being more than friends… as much as she wanted to be his, she tried to hide the feelings from him. Yet, they burst open from her heart, for they were too much to hold back.

A sad look replaced her dreamy smile. "I didn't think anyone could ever love me this way," she sullied.

He pushed part of her fringes away from her eyes. His face showed concern, and maybe worry. "Why?"

"… I've never had someone… who wanted to be intimate with me before. I'm thankful for my friends, my family, but… I've always wanted a companion, someone I can fully depend on while they fully depend on me I try to love myself… but I can't fill the void."

"Let me fill it then."

Her eyes widened in shock. His precision and quickness in his response shocked her.

"Let me love you."

"Sonic…"

"I'll love you, with all of my heart. I'll cherish you. I'll adore you. I'll take your heart since no one else has."

It was as if her heart was beating in his hands. He kept a firm grasp on it, admiring the beats. She was alive, standing before him, and he enjoyed it. He was grateful, and so was she.

"I don't… want to belong to anyone else."

He couldn't hold back the urge anymore. His lips were met with hers before she could blink. She tried to bring equal force to his passion, yet he possessed a stronger amount, making her feel weak and limp. If he hadn't slipped his hands around her waist and squeezed her, she would have feel to the ground due to the electric shock of the kiss. It was almost as if he powerfully punched her.

The pattern of the kissing changed. He lengthened the placement of his lips, yet he switched back and forth to the longing kiss and the repeated kissing. Feeling her limp from the kiss, he held onto her head by her cheek. Their hearts danced like firecrackers of pure bliss.

After their final longing kiss, their eyes were locked onto each other once more. Each of them showed hypnotism within their pupils, and each were too alluring to look away from.

"Let me take you home," he insisted softly.

She only nodded. The passion from his kissed poured into her heart and petrified her. She felt owned.

"I'll love you more than anyone else will. Remember that. I'm not letting anyone else take you away from me, alright?"

The firm tone for acquiring confirmation hit her chest, making her submit. She nodded once more.

"Good."

With a firm grip, he swept her up in bridal style. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his chest to his back, and she laid her head under his. The feeling of protection and ownership made her breathe smoothly.

"Hold on tight."

She winced under his command as she tightened her hold.

In one ready step, he was already gone with the night wind.

In less than one minute, he reached her residence. It was decorated in a bright shade of pink, with roses growing on the window sill. He stepped on her pink "welcome home" mat, patterned in roses and hearts. He set her down, but she still held onto his upper half. He looked at her in concern.

"Don't leave me… I don't want to be alone tonight," she said in a soft, sad tone.

He hugged her before he picked her up in the same form again. In her pocket, she pulled out a key to her house. He gladly took it and unlocked the tumblers to her knob. Once he walked in, he looked around.

"My bedroom's the door up the stairs."

He looked up at the stairs, hesitating to take another step. His heart broke the mold instantly, however, allowing him to move forward. He opened the door once he reached it. He quietly admired the pastel colors of her room: plush toys, figurines, snow globes, the fancy furniture adorned in roses. The roses always caught his eye… he admired flowers of all types, yet roses stuck to him ever since he found out they were her favorite type of flower.

Focusing on the task at hand, he walked over to her bed and placed her there gently. They were only separated for a short moment before he joined her. Deprived of his touch, he held onto his waist. He pulled the covers over the both of them and pulled her head toward his.

He marked the wincing look on her face. "I need you," she whispered.

"I know," he replied in a whisper.

"Don't let me belong to anyone else…"

"I won't. I'll always keep you with me."

"I'll always keep you, too."

A look into his eyes had her capture his feelings. Though stern and protective, he felt insecure and lonely — craving for an intimately romantic touch. It shocked her, how he made her feel important just by pouring his love out to her. Her heart felt like a cup overflowing past the brim.

A capture of her emotions made him find her adoration for him. Her eyes yelled, "I admire you! I love you so much! You're so amazing, Sonic!" His cup fell over.

Sharing their last final kiss, which he initiated, he pulled her body close to his and wished her goodnight. He let his heart pour out of his mouth, "My baby…"

"My love," she responded.

"… My cuddle bunny," he chuckled, refusing to resist the urge to rub his nose against hers. It was a nickname he meant to give her ever since she tickled his heart.

She chucked herself, replying with "My huggie hog."

His heart exploded. Her heart lunged from her chest. As exciting as the moment was for the two, drowsiness hit them both, forcing them to be sent into a passionate and soothing slumber. Their tight hands never escaped from each other as the stars twinkled and danced in the night sky. The moonlight could be seen through her rose pink curtains, as one strand of light shone down between their heads.

From that point on, roses filled her garden, and the waves of the ocean strongly pushed with the wind.

* * *

 **A/N:** *sniff* Keep back the tears... kEEP BACK THE TEARS, ANNA! WILL SOMEONE GET THIS BUNNY A TISSUE?! While you do that, please open your mind to reviewing my story as critique is welcomed. I'm aware of Sonic being as OOC as possible, but like I said, my heart will never die! Everybody's interpretation of a character is different anyway :) Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
